Of Blood and Secrets
by Evil Falcon of Doom
Summary: Sequel to Lament or Innocents. It's been about 22 years since the end of Lament and grandpas on his death bed, he has a dark secret that goes way back before the events in the movie. Mike isn't quite as dead as believed, and maybe some secrets should never see the light.
1. Of Blood and Secrets

**Of Blood and Secrets**

 **Sam PoV**

 _Michael Emerson_

 _1966 -_

 _Beloved son, grandson and brother._

I said a few prayers at the head stone and sat the flowers down. There was on death date, because there was no body, we may never know what has happened in all this time, but I'm sure that my brother was dead and it hurts so much to know; I might have been able to save him had I not ignored his pleas that night and been over on the first plane to Santa Carla.

What was it? 22, 23 years ago? It's been a long time since that night and I regret that my last words to my brother was disbelief, Mike had needed me then and I failed him in that. The body would never be found, the pack know as The Lost Boys always destroyed, removed their victims bodies, leaving no closure to those whom loved them. Just as much as I wished Mike was alive hiding somewhere... I know he's not, there would have been no way he'd have left Josh and Kaylee like that, no way and that's how I know that my brothers dead, his last words, his fears... His disappearance.

I wipe away a few stray tears, there wasn't much I could do for him now, other than pray, I just wish we had a body to bury, to morn, but the monsters would not give us such a peace. We had the funeral, a few months after there was no sign of him, after a search of the whole of Santa Carla, me and Frogs combed the area, even the cave for anything, but all we found was dust, nothing more, nothing less, there was no sign of That pack after that, even Star was left alone.

Star blames herself as well, that she could have stopped him, if she'd have came with him, maybe he'd be alive, but I remind her, Josh and Kaylee would be orphans now and they needed their mother. Grandpa was a lot of help with that, his suggestions to helped the kids and with the lack of The Lost Boys influence, they had begun to act normal, they even forgot the horrible nightmare of a year of their slow degrading into something inhuman. They just need to drink animal blood to keep it at bay.

I turn at hearing a grunt behind me, Edgar stood there, waiting. " Yea, I know, getting late, but no one's seen them in forever here."

" The blood suckers still crawl all over this town, I wouldn't take a chance." Edgar turns and head towards the car.

I take a look at another head stone, it was grandpas and the reason I was here. Grandpa was dying and all the family had came to visit him and see him through the last of his nights, it wouldn't be much longer, but the old man was very stubborn, even at deaths door.

" You could have stayed up in Luna Bay, you didn't have to come down here, not like you are close to anyone outside of me." I sigh, Edgar wasn't the most empathetic sort and he had his own problems since Alan infection with vampirisium, like finding the head vampire, if he can, but it's been near 7 years since that night.

Edgar grunts in response, I know he's trying to be a supportive friend, but well, this kind of stuff just isn't his thing.


	2. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

 **Mike PoV**

Blood, on my hands, my face, it was everywhere and all I see every other night, when the hungers to much and we must all go out and feed. At first I fed a little more often than the others, I fed with them, of coarse, but also on my own, with the rest of my pack watching at a close distance. Apparently the first year was the hardest for our kind, self control was hard and for some they loose it to the beast inside.

My first taste of human blood sealed my physical transformation into a monster, but my mind? Yea, that was still there and David was going to make sure that any such things as left over human memories wouldn't get in the way. My first year was a living hell. Absolute hell, but learning to let go just isn't easy.

I glance at the others, they weren't paying attention to me, licking the blood from each others face, Paul though, was goofing off rolling around in the sand. No one was going to be helping him clean the blood off tonight.

Someone licks the side of my face and I reach back to claw the the top of the lickers head, David, no surprise, he's never lost his possessiveness over me, something I thought would have gone away once he achieved his goal, it didn't. I turn my head and lick back, running my tongue over his chin, licking the blood away on it.

" Aaaaaayyyyyyeeeeeee!"

I jerk my head around, hearing the scream, we didn't normally say anything out loud, most of our conversations if we're not talking directly to a mortal were all contained within our minds, as we could speak to each other through thought, due to our pack bound. What I saw ( a bit too late) was Paul in mid air lunge, coming right down right on us.

" Dog pile!" Was the last words I herd before the fight started...

 **Fear the Bathroom**

:: Come on, it's not that bad?:: Paul was holding his hand over his eye, not that it covered the three nearly healed gash marks that David gifted him.

:: You bit my ass.:: I state. :: You fucking ripped my pants, there is a hole. In. My. Ass.:: I glower when my statement earned snickering from both Paul and Marko, David just smirked.

:: I think we all have ass holes.:: Dwayne smirked.

I growled. " Very funny."

:: We'll think of it this way, you have now a trap door entrance, do.:: Pauls' words were cut off by my fist.

It might have been a long time since I was human, but I use my fist when mad, like instinct. :: You're not funny Paul.:: I turn around and started working at the lock on this old gas stations door.

:: Eh, you could just pull it open, not like anyone's going to notice, this place don't even have cameras, it's so fucking old.:: Marko points out.

:: The water probably doesn't even work.:: David sighed and glared at Paul. " This is YOUR fault."

:: What?:: Paul fake whines.

:: Fucking sand, Paul, fucking sand.:: I snarl, and just go with what Marko suggested and jerk the door open when I failed to pick the lock. Sand and drying blood wasn't fun and no way were any of us going to lick sand off and we couldn't just walk into a lit store and wipe off without having ten squad cars outside waiting in seconds.

:: It's alive! It's alive!:: Paul calls out when a thin trickle of reddish water oozes out of the faucet.

:: Ewww. Do it!:: Marko says holding a paper towel out to David.

David snatches the towels and throws it in the sink with a growl.

:: Looks like Pauls ass drippings.:: Dwayne says glancing over our shoulders.

:: Hey! My ass drippings are not that nasty! Wait! I mean I don't have ass drippings!:: Paul had gotten necked and was shaking sand from his clothing.

:: Um.:: Marko was standing looking in the larger stall, confused expression on his face. :: Is there supposed to be a body in here?::

We all look at each other, then rush to crowd up around Marko to see what he was talking about.

Sure enough, the was a body in the stall, looked like the guy been dead awhile, he was already dried up and mummified there strange thing, there was a rose stuck to the guys chest with a small knife. I glanced around, everyone just shrugging at each other, then Marko closed the door and continued with our cleaning the sand and blood off.

 **Midnight Driver**

We needed to get cleaned better, but we're clean enough that we'd not end up on the news, just we smelled like sewage...

I suddenly smack into Davids' Arm, he was baring the door and eyeing something, or someone.

:: What gives?:: I lean over his arm and look, what I saw made me stiffen and sent a surge of anger through me. Outside on the road was a car, not just any car, but a light blue and white Ford, my grandpas' car, I could even catch a hint of his scent on the wind. The anger quickly turned to confusion, grandpa didn't drive into the city, not in that thing anyway and he'd NEVER be driving out here at night.

The car quickly continued on once the light turned green, the motor rumbling quickly off, as it left I caught another scent, there was something familiar about it, something I couldn't place, someone I knew was in the car, but who? None of my family lived in Santa Carla, other than my grandpa, my mom couldn't convince him to leave.

Now I was really confused, who would be in my grandpas' car and of all things, out here at night?

:: Come on. :: David grabs my shoulder. :: Nothing you should care about anymore.::

But I did care, I couldn't get answers, David wouldn't say why my own grandpa had sold me out to them. I couldn't get my grandpa to speak, I gave up trying to get those answers and I almost had gotten past that. Almost. Seeing that old Ford had opened up old wounds and brought back the painful memories.


	3. Breaking and Bloodsucking

_Yes this is a long one, and yea I like to get indepth about the inhuman side of vampires, cause really they are NOT human, so why would they seem human aside the facade they put on for mortals?  
_

* * *

 **Breaking and Bloodsucking**

 **Mike PoV**

Door, window, hard to choose as I look between the two, trying to decide which would be less noisy to get open. Likely by force.

:: Oooo, man, what we doing here?::

I jerk around to come face to face with a grinning Paul.

:: What the hell are you doing here? There's no we, I'm just seeing who the fuck was in my grandpas car.:: Last thing I needed was Paul getting the whole house up and distracting me.

:: Ha! You think I AM going to let _you_ go snooping around up to something and leave me out? No way, sides you need back up.:: Paul jerks at his jean jacket lapels, looking smug.

:: Didn't you end up having a holy water bath last time you was back up?:: I rolled my eyes, but wasn't like I was here to attack anyone, well unless I needed to. If anything I'll likely be getting a head ache going in circles with grandpa over why he did this to me.

Paul frowned. " That don't count" He says aloud.

:: It does too, if you're going to follow, fine, but don't be making noises or trying to play big bad blood sucker I'ma eat you. Or some shit.:: I reached over and grabbed the window to check if it was locked, then grinned when it slid open, though frown left my face as it went screeeeeeech..

:: I don't think the starving children in China herd yea, you might try harder next time... Owe.:: Paul rubs his.

:: Not as loud as ripping the door open.:: I slip into the living room silently, followed by Paul who was surprisingly being silent and not trying to be a sanctimonious ass. Yet.

A look around the room showed the lights off, except the kitchen, it was dark, but our eyes could see without trouble, as the room seemed a deep red, like under red light, aside when looking towards the light kitchen, which showed in mostly normal color, though everything always had a red tint to it, like a TV that has the color set a little off. The furniture seemed in place, nothing different here.

I crept slowly towards the kitchen to glance in, I could sense someone was in there as well as hear their moving around. I also picked sounds from upstairs, could sense the other mortals in the house, their sent, fresh was all over the area, there was a lot of mortals that have visited, which was confusing, grandpa HATED company, but before I could do much more than that, Paul, well he pressed against me, causing the door to come open a little bit, breaking my concentration on the rest of the house.

" Busted!" Paul near shouts at the man giving us a wide eyed surprised look, a milk jug nearly turned up for him to drink out of.

" Who are you?" The man says in a very suspicious tone.

" Well, who are you?" I returned.

" I asked first." The guy looked annoyed.

" Yea, but I can kick your ass, so I think I win." I smirk at him.

" Burn." Paul laughs.

" Dude, no one says burn anymore." I give him a funny look.

" And who says dude anymore?" Paul coos at me.

" Fuck off." I glare at Paul, who had this whole triumphant look on his face.

The man though now looked very nervous, even to the point of a little scared, but also angry and backed away, then he looks to the doors.

" Oh... Hello?" A woman says nervously as she pushes the kitchen doors open, looking between me, Paul and the man.

* * *

 **To The Horror of Sam**

 **Sam PoV**

I hear footsteps in the hallway and what sounded like Chris telling someone he's getting something to eat and asking if they wanted something. That sounded like a good idea, so I get up to go join him opening the door to my room, my old room, so many memories, good and bad. As I am about to head down the stairs, I stop, frozen in place when I saw movement where there should be no one.

Two men, young, teens to early twenties from what I could tell and they weren't acting normal, both seemed to glance around, sniffing the air and tilt their heads as if listening to some hidden noise as they walked around the living room. I herd a hushed growl and a strange grunt like noise come from them, no words, just the hush animal like growls and grunts. My heart sank and I had to clench my mouth to keep from gasping as I recognized one of them when they got close to the light of the kitchen door, his head tilts away from me, but I had got a glimpse of the side of his face, and that hair, shorter, but not by much, it was Mike.

I swallow and try to step back out of sight, they hadn't noticed me yet, the other, the blond seemed familiar, but not sure who he was. His hair was wavy and shoulder length, jean jacket, blue jeans, they both were wearing blue jeans, Mike had a leather jacket on, he also wore boots, like a biker and both had an earring that hung from their ears.

" Busted!"

My eyes popped open and my heart nearly explodes, but no one, I look over the banister to see the door close, they went inside the kitchen? What did they want? I swallowed, I'd thought Mike dead, or I hoped. I shake my head, I wanted to banish that thought, they wanted revenge, Mike had to be dead, they just disappeared for 22 years, nothing and now these two, that guy had to...

" Yea, but I can kick your ass, so I think I win."

I caught bits and pieces of conversation, looking like Mike was one thing, sounding and even speaking in the same way he would was another. There was no doubt, it was Mike. I didn't know what to do, I knew that Mike was my brother, but did he see it the same way? I know the warnings, family and friends can't be trusted when turned, they're monsters and their only concern if for their unholy undead family, they loose any care or attachments to humanity... Worse they often seek to destroy their former human relatives, to banish that reminder of former humanity.

I let out a breath as Nicole walks past, giving me a funny look. " You okay?" she lingers a moment and then continues to the kitchen when I nod. It took a moment, but it dawns on me, Chris, Nicole, in the kitchen with TWO blood suckers that are already threatening Chris.

Bro or not, I had to try and do what was right, so I rush down the stairs and pop the kitchen door open to my horror...

* * *

 **Reunion of Bros**

 **Mike PoV**

" Hi?" I said, great, the whole house was coming down, does everyone have the midnight munchies?

" Are you family? I didn't see you earlier." She looked at me funny, then Paul, as if trying to recognize us from somewhere.

" Michael." I kick myself mentally as they both looked confused, though the man seemed more upset than woman and maybe a bit scared.

" Nicole." he reached out and pulled her away, pulling her next to him, I wondered if Nicole was the mans girl, the way he held her close, to protect her, as if he could stop me if I chose to attack.

" Oh man, you get porn on this thing?!" Paul had picked up the computer phone thing that the man had on the table, ear buds hung from it. " Holy shit! You're such a freak, wow you got." Pauls' words are cut off as he jerks his head up as another man burst through in near panic.

I eye the person, familiar, he looked very familiar, my mind tried to pull up who this person was, someone from my mortal days, but my memories of that time are blurred and distorted, a little effect of turning, you might remember some of your former human life, but it's very blurred, detached, like you're looking at something from someone else life, not your own, hard to drudge up any feeling, that is, what emotions akin to mortals remain; but you have the memory of those emotions and what you should feel and I know this guy was someone I once knew, but I can't focus on the face in my mind very well and something wasn't right about his face, 22 years isn't long, but long enough for mortals to change, age and make it harder to try and place their face.

I could remember having a mother, Lucy, father.. The father... No love lost, I remember how much I started to hate him, what he did to my mom, me, my little bro... Brother, Sam, he was strongest in my memory, but I can't really see his face in my mind either. Grandpa, I remember him well, not so much the times as a kid, I know I came here as a kid, but when I came here, when I was fully turned, our kind has the ability to remember a person, their scent, their looks perfectly.

" Back, leave them alone and don't you dare, hurt...!" The man pats around himself and squeaks, actually squeaks, it was like he realized he doesn't have something, or forgot something. He then holds up two fingers to form a cross, which didn't get a good reaction from either me or Paul. " Them."

Paul decides to lunge for the man, but I don't know why, I lash out, grabbing his Jacket, jerking him back. Something about the guy kept me from wanting to remove some idiot trying to play hunter on us... I felt no real threat from him, but that wasn't much a reason, my mind still struggled to remember him and I knew it was important, at least to me.

I herd growling, Paul was a little pissed off for some reason, I don't know why the man made him so angry, even if he knew what we are and was making a cross with his fingers, it wasn't like Paul to actually be angry.

:: Paul, cool it, this isn't like you, dude, shit you're acting crazy!:: I yell into Pauls' mind, it wouldn't help much, I only could feel the feelings broadcasted over our bound and Paul wanted blood.

:: He's a hunter!:: Was the most Paul could get out. There was more to it, Paul knew this guy, knew him well.

* * *

 **All Bluster, No Action**

 **Sam PoV**

I wasn't thinking, I had no weapons, no ways to protect myself, who was I kidding, I couldn't bring myself to stake my own brother anyway, maybe knock him out, maybe find a cure? But staking him? The other however was a different story and I realized my mistake a bit to late, both of them had hissed at me like two big cats, eyes narrowed, but didn't really seem phased by my crossed fingers otherwise. The other though lunged at me, I could see death in those golden glowing eyes and I close my own and waited, hoping it'd go fast, cause I had no time to run, to do anything.

Nothing happens, so I open them and look to see what happened, did Chris stop them? He by miracle have a stake? No, I see that Mike had managed to pull the now very pissed off vampire away and had him by the collar. The expression on Mikes now vampiric face was confusion as he looked at the other who looked ready to go for me again.

" Shit, I knew it!" Chris yells. " Nicole get outta here, get help." Chris pushed Nicole towards the back door, likely knowing we were toast right now, unprepared, ad that Nicole would have a slim chance... I knew there was at least three more with them somewhere.

Mikes head jerks up from looking at the blond vampire and toward Nicole. Again I saw confusion cross his face, but he didn't seem ready to stop her and instead pulls the other with him, throwing a glance back at me, to see if I stopped him, no word, just a confused look. " I know you." His voice wasn't normal, I remember hearing it like this one time before,back when he was a half vampire, this time there was no chance of him regaining his humanity.

Before I could get the courage to say anything, Mike and the other vampire had disappeared out the door, pushing past Nicole. They were both gone, but I know it wouldn't be the last I saw Mike, my gut told me this. I wont sleep tonight, not for fear they'll return, but that confused expression and those last words. " I know you." like he was trying to figure out who I was. That bothered me more than what Mike become, that he couldn't remember who I was, but I had one thing to hold onto, it showed the Mike I know was still in there.


	4. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

 **Sam PoV**

I wondered as I walk into the sunken hotel/cave if there could have been time to save Mike, if only we'd been more thorough. The only thing we found was dust, it had looked as if they had not returned here those 22 years ago, nothing looked used and had been covered in dust; now though the furniture looked used, there wasn't any dust on it, someone even left a porno on it, last months issue. They had returned at some point, or never left and just stayed hidden deeper until we stopped looking.

There's the tunnel that led to where they had slept, I was a bit bigger now and likely would end up stuck trying to squeeze through, sides I doubt they'd return to that spot to sleep and I can't say that I want to find Mike, sleeping the same way. The way they slept just made them seem even more inhuman, like bats or something.

" I shouldn't be here." I shake my head and head out, I'm not sure what I expected, maybe it was some hope that it was all a dream, or hope that it wasn't. I'm not really sure, as much as I wanted Mike to be back, at the same time, I didn't, not like this.

* * *

 **Rude Awakening**

I wake up, having a hard time breathing, it felt like there was something heavy on my chest and as my eye came open, I near scream, but a clawed hand suddenly firmly clasps over my mouth, digging uncomfortably into my skin.

Mike sat above me, lips drawn back baring fangs in a snarl, my eyes go wide, he was going to kill me, he'd must have decided to return and finish me off. My eyes dart around, My night stand, if I could reach it..

" Don't even think about it." Mike growls and lowers his head, eyes narrowed at me, though no longer snarling. " I could easily snap your neck before you could blink twice."

I swallowed hard, this thing on me certainly was NOT Mike, not Mike I used to know. I blink and try not to panic, but I know I'm done for, but... He hasn't done anything yet?

" I'm not going to kill you." Mike growled out. " You came to our den, you're not welcomed there." He states, no emotion.

It still stung, being told I'm unwelcome. No matter how hard I try to think of the thing above me as this isn't Mike, Mike wouldn't be like this, it just wears his face... I couldn't shake the fact that this creature used to be my brother, that I hoped he still was.

" Who are you to me?" Mike suddenly asks, confusion on his face, the same from last night when he couldn't remember me.

There was still that shred of hope, that there was a small piece of mike left inside the thing perched on my chest. " Sam, your brother." The expression changed on his face, from confusion to complete shock and his posture over me went from threatening to him sitting straight up and his posture going slack.

* * *

 **Shave And A Haircut**

 **Mike PoV**

I had came in, again wanting answers, though for a different reason, this 'hunter' had gone to our den, knew where we were, though not our roost it seemed. I insisted on confronting him alone, I knew if David did, or anyone of there others, he'd be dead and I sure as hell wouldn't be able to learn why he seemed so familiar, why I felt some kind of need to try and keep him out of harms way. Something I would't feel for anyone outside of my pack, let alone a mortal, even if some former friend or relative from my own mortal days.

" Sam, your brother."

I was stunned and pulled back instantly, this man was my little brother? It didn't sound right, my memory was bad, but the fleeting image in my mind was a kid, blond, always with some witty snarky comment. This guy had dark hair, almost brown, not dyed either. He was at least in his 30s and had a little more than just baby fat around the middle.

" What did you do to your hair? It's not right and you're... Old and pudgy." I said brows furrowing, could I trust any of my memories? I could put a face to name now, but the face wasn't right with what I'm seeing below me.

" Gee thanks." Sam huffed and watched me, waiting to see what I'd do. " Mike, I'm 44, I'm not 13." Sam had this you have to be kidding look on his face, but his thoughts were jumbled, he was a bit hurt and confused on if I was still me, or just some monster wearing my skin.

I tried relaxing to look less like I was going to eat him and forced myself to take on human appearance to try and ease his worries, well as much as I could. " Oh yea, well my memory sucks, most things from my days in the sun are hazy, I can't really trust them." I paused. " You was blond though, right? I'm not wrong? You're hair doesn't look dyed."

" Yes I was blond, my hair darkened over time... You really don't remember my hair changing color? It was going dark before you." Sam takes a breath, he was uncomfortable with addressing the fact I've become undead. " Disappeared."

" I remember some things, well a lot of things, but my memory keeps picturing you as a blond kid, I remember having to pull you out of trash cans. A. Lot." I sighed. " Are you really that old?"

" Yes Mike. I'm really that old." Sam looked a little annoyed and uncomfortable. " So I'm guessing you couldn't remember me cause you keep thinking me as a kid?"

" Yea, kinda, but even that's not clear. Even if you was still 14 and blond, I'd probably not recognize you, least right off. I still remember things that happened, just they're all hazy and I can't really picture anyone's face from when I was mortal."

" That's sad." Sam looked almost depressed and his thoughts were, well just as depressing sounding as his expression.

I shrug. "I guess." I wasn't sad, it kinda didn't bother me, that wasn't my life anymore, though, I'd be lying if being able to see my little bro again didn't mean anything.

* * *

 **Catching Up**

 **Sam PoV**

I hated hearing him talk about not being able to remember, I could tell it bothered him. It had to be horrible, to slowly have your memory stripped away, to loose those moments and know you couldn't do anything to stop it. I felt bad for him, to have to go through that, though he seemed to be shrugging it off, but I could tell the confusion he had did bother him, the need to know the things his own memories couldn't tell him. I couldn't imagine what it was like for him to know that you know someone but couldn't remember why and how. I'm just grateful that hearing my name was enough for his mind to put things together.

I take in a deep breath, just to be reminded of the weight on my chest. " Mike?"

" Hu?" Mikes eyes seems to watch me intently, waiting for me to continue.

" Can you not sit on me now that we've established that you're not here to kill me? I kinda need to breath and you're heavy." I blurt out, trying to say it as nicely as I could, I wasn't stupid, Mike was still a creature of the night and I didn't want to say anything that could provoke him and bring that monster in him back out.

" Oh! Um, sorry." Mike slips off me, quickly and stands. " Um, yea about the whole snapping your neck thing. I wasn't serious." Mike gives me a nervous laugh.

He was obviously serious, at the time. " It's okay, it wasn't like I wanted to give you big bear hug anyway." I laugh awkwardly sitting up, this situation had become surreal now. " So what now?"

" I've not seen anyone in 22 years, I need to know what's happened. Why are there so many people in grandpas house? He hates company... And maybe if you have any pictures..." Mike seemed a little hesitant on that last request.

* * *

 **Old Times**

 **Mike PoV**

" Okay, I remember that." I look at the picture of me carrying Sam around under my arm, I was 16 and we just fought over who's turn it was to play the Atari.

" Yea, you're still an ass hole." Sam glowered.

" Not my fault mom was laughing to hard to make me let you have the controller, sides you was a little preoccupied." I smirked, mom had been in one of her family picture moods and had told me to share, Sam sucked though and died a lot and wasn't happy with my rule of switching who played when the little character died.

" That was totally unfair and you know it. You really couldn't let your little bro play for 30 minutes?" Sam was still glowering.

" Are you really still mad about that? Hey, I said I'll wrestle you for it and if you win, you can play for an hour, how's that not fair?" I grinned at him, cheekily.

" You shoved my head into your sweaty, smelly jock arm pit, I was too busy gagging from the stench to even wrestle and. You're. Five. Years. Older. And a JOCK. So NOT fair." Sam folds his arms, almost pouting.

" And you're still mad over that?" I laugh and look at the picture. " Mom thought it was funny too." I pick up another picture, one of me, mom and Sam, done not long before... My kids started changing. I frowned, I remember having a son, and daughter.

" What is it?" Sam asked me concerned.

" My Kids." I state. It was the biggest reason I wanted answers, all this time I hadn't forgot them, but like everyone else, they were a distant and hazy memory. I only know them as little children. I know I'd not know them if I saw them now, all grown up.

Sam frowns and pats my shoulder. " They're doing good, they're staying at a hotel with Star. I haven't told them anything, couldn't bring myself to. I didn't know if, you know.."

" If anything of me was left human?" I sighed. " I'm still me, but at same time, nothing about me is human, but you're my little brother, that's not going to change."

Sam nods. " Well same, you're still my shit for breath big bro, you might be an inhuman monster, but you're still Mike at least ad not like a pod monster wearing a Mike skin. Even if you look like you could be my son. That is not totally awkward." Sam kinda looks away.

" Nope, nothing awkward about that, Dad." I smirked as Sam throws a pillow at my face.

" Mike, don't ever call me that, no, just no." Sam shivered at the thought.

" Okay, pop." I smirk.

" Mike! Stop it you ass hole!" Sam yells, sounding more like the smart mouth little bro I knew.

" Why don't you make me!" I sneer. " Father. Hey, ouch, hey!" I block my my face as I'm suddenly getting beaten to death by a pillow.

" The one thing that doesn't change! You're still an ass hole! Now you're a shit sucking ass hole! Hey stop laughing!" Sam yells, as he pounds my laughing ass with a pillow, but he's even starting to laugh now too. " Stop it, it's not fu, fu, funny! don't."

Sam huffs, now out of air, he doesn't have the energy he used to, so has take a minute to catch his breath from the yelling and laughing. " Call me daddy."

" Uh..." Female voice, sounded nervous/ unsure of how to react to this situation.

We both look up.

" Nicole!" Sam drops the pillow. " it's not what it looks like.

" Talk about timing." I laugh, I'm not sure how Sam's going to explain that he wasn't telling the vampire from last night that he's beating with a pillow... To call him daddy.


	5. Surreal Games

**Surreal Games**

 **Mike PoV**

" Okay, stop whining, geeze." I roll my eyes at Sam.

" I'm not whining, but I'm serious, don't call me daddy, that's just wrong and, ew, just wrong what it sounds like, think about it Mike." Sam eyes me.

" Think about it? Okay so you're my little bro and it's weird to call you daddy, or dad. Pfft." I snort, I couldn't see the big deal.

" What if you was a girl calling me that?" Sam trying to drive some kinda point home, that I don't get.

" What's wrong with a girl ca.. Err, oh god ew." I stare at him. " Eeeww yuck, you're my brother, not like anyone would think that."

" It's the new millennia, 2016, gays can even get married now here in Cali." Sam tapped his cards on his knee.

" Still, that's gross, you know porking your family, and it's your turn by the way." I looked at my cards, it was nice to play a game that I could cheat at really easily, my mortal opponents didn't really have a chance.

" Fine." Sam sighs and rolls the dice.

" I want something to drink." I look up when I hear their heart beats speed up. " What? No rum, vodka? Can't tell me someone didn't bring some alcohol home?"

" Chris had bought some whisky the other night, I think it's in the room he's staying in." Nicole seemed to relax, they both did. " I'll go see if he still has it." She got up and headed out the room.

" Geeze, you'd think you two thought I was ready to foam at the mouth and pop your heads off like corks." I snort and look at my cards, I'd have to wait till she got back with the booze, if there was some.

* * *

 **Porking Good Time**

" Okay, I admit, this is probably the strangest game of Clue I've ever played, I mean, my cousin who baby sat me when I was little, is a vampire. A vampire, playing clue across from me..." Nicole said as she picked up a card.

" Yea, I'm with you on that, weird for me too and I'm the vampire, any guesses on who the killer is?" I looked at them. " Too bad they don't have a porn edition."

" Really, Mike?" Sam shook his head. " And nope, not using my guess, I need more evidence."

" It's probably me, would be my luck." Nicole sighed. " So getting turned, you slowly loose your memories, but you remember us, well after a little explaining, so how does that work?"

" I don't completely loose memory, just everything is hazy, um think of looking at a bad photo. " I grab up one the Polaroid that Sam had kept in a tin, hey these things were pretty damn durable, don't get why they stopped making them. I held it up, the image was blurry, like who ever did the snap had been really bad with focusing the lens. " like I said, and well I can't completely trust them, like with Sam, I didn't know who he is, not right off and when I did, I could picture it in my head, just it's very hard to see him at the right age, like my brain can't understand that old Sam is the young Sam, strangely enough Sam's image in my mind isn't as bad as most I remember in my head. " I sighed.

" Maybe vampires can't understand the concept of aging, like would be why you have trouble with your memory and that you can only bring up say, like me at 13 or 14 . You was a half also at that time, might made some kind of impact in your vampiric mind." Sam says, looking through his cards. " Like maybe when you cure vampirisim, it doesn't die, but kinda goes dormant, like a virus... And you can be a carrier, so fully being turned even after so long had warped your memories." Sam seemed to be thinking on this way to much. It's creeping me out a little.

" Turning into a vampire would be pretty high on the traumatic wish you can forget, but can't list." Nicole says, in a offhanded sort of way and gives Sam a worried look at his "carrier" hypothesis.

" Yea, why you might remember me at that time, cause that was one hell of a summer, no way I'll forget that." Sam shudders.

" Eh, I guess, sorta makes sense. I'd rather not think about it though, gonna give me a head ache trying to understand why my memories are fucked up in my head." I close my eyes and rub my temples.

" So Nicole, how DID you and Chris find out about vampires, it's not like you just walk out and go oh my god, vampires are real!" Sam snickered.

Nicole frowns. " Guess it's not me." As she looks at her cards. " Oh? Me and Chris, well we went to this party, bunch of surfers were there, I think they slipped me some of their blood in the cup of beer, but their leader was making moves on me." Nicole paused, she didn't actually have any hint of hate or anything, maybe there was some regret in her voice?

I knew the feeling, wasn't like I wanted to kill David or any of them, I just didn't want to be what they are, not that that worked out to well considering. Also I think of it now, I can only think that something was watching over us, cause we didn't know a damned thing about what we was doing and. I could have easily turned on my own brother and ripped him apart, I was almost that far gone, that I had to fight the impulse to attack and defend The Boys near the end. I'm not sure how I was even able to overcome the feeling and need to join them and impale David on those horns and I wouldn't want to put anyone through what I had been through.

" Go on." Sam was listening and not rolling the damned dice.

" So we're about to make out and Chris burst in, a bit freaked out and grabs me and drags me out of the party. After that I almost killed him, I don't really remember much, Chris thought I was sick and stood over me, watching me while I slept. Aunt Julian though, thought I was on drugs." Nicole kinda rolled her eyes. " Well Edgar helped, Chris got in and convinced Shane he wanted to join and shane decided to when Chris proved himself as a surfer. Chris got made a half like me and he used that to get the location of the lair." Nicole sighed. " It ended in the whole pack being wiped out, but I was free, so was Chris."

" Aunt Julian' always been a bitch." I couldn't help it, I hated that woman, she really was a nasty bitch.

" Mike!" Sam stares at me in near disbelief.

" Hey, she is! Not my fault someone shoved a stick up her ass sideways!" I raised my hands in mock innocents. " And glanced over at Nicole, I could tell something was up with the tone she had when she said the name Shane. " You liked him?"

" What? Shane? Yes, I mean he wasn't all bad, he seemed to like me too, or love me, but guess that was fake, you know to lure me in. It's what I was told, vampires don't feel love, or compassion, they just tend to only care about killing and making more. I didn't really want to hurt him, but I didn't want to become a monster killing people and it was all lies anyway." Nicole now seemed a little bit sad, hurt even, maybe betrayed?

" No we don't." This got me looks from the both of them, I shrug. " We don't really love, but we have a drive to mate, or choose someone, cause fuck, living forever is kinda depressing if you're doing it alone, even we gotta have friends and someone to be with." Okay... So I really wasn't helping things, I think, I was trying, but I think Nicoles about to cry. " Um, but hey, bad, bad blood sucking monster, I mean you would have to kill people, and well, a LOT of people and you know, kill, so not all bad to be human again and free of enternal darkness, murder and getting porked by an unholy demon of the night." I paused. " Even if it's fantastic sex..."

Sam was giving me a weird look about now, as if he wanted to ask something, but really didn't want to know. I stare back. " What?"

" I don't think I want to know where that shit came from." Sam shook his head.

" I don't want to know even more than you, but I am stuck with knowing it, you'll barf if I gave you details, I'll barf if I think about it to give you details, so lets not barf together." I smirked and looked back at Nicole. " So hey, feel better?"

" Not really, but thanks, I guess." She gave me a forlorn look.

" So where is Chris?" I was trying to change the subject, cause well, I didn't need a girl depressed and weeping all over the place, I kinda wanted to find out who the murder is. Speaking of that. " Sam roll you damned dice!"

Sam jumps. " Don't yell ass hole, geeze." He huffs and rolls his dice then moves his little avatar on the board.

" You saw him other night when you almost ate Sam." Nicole says watching Sam.

" Him? Oh, ew, I thought he was your boyfriend.. Ewww." Okay, I'm pretty sick being what I am, but the bro sister thing is still gross, guess there's some lines some vampires didn't cross and that was one of mine. Thinking of what Nicole said, I'm wondering if he wanted to kill Shane not just for being a vampire, but getting between him and Nicole, like a very, very jealous boyfriend that only needed a doing it to save her excuse. Yup, I'll go with that, Chris likely wanted to off Shane, cause hey, fucking a vampire is better than fucking your bro and bro no like that. " Do you two bump uglies?

" Oh my god no! He's my brother, why the hell would you think I'd want to do my own brother, that's sick!" Nicole was beet red, and looked a bit grossed out and maybe a little ticked I'd ask that. Okay maybe she doesn't want to do her brother and they haven't, but damn, I had to ask. Didn't mean Chris wasn't against porking her.

" Well, had to ask, you guys seemed a little bit closer than close the other night, kinda gives the impression." I shrug.

" I've never had a thing for him, we're just close, Chris got real protective since our parents death." Nicole says on her turn. " It was Mustard, with the rope in the game room."

" Damn it." I toss down my cards when it turned out she was right, I hadn't been paying attention to their minds enough as we talked about the past and looked at old pictures. We decided to move on and pic up more old pictures and talk about them, jog my memory some, get a more laughs, not bad way past the time.


	6. Casual Antics

**Casual Antics**

 **Mike PoV**

I dig claws into Davids hair as he sniffs and licks at my neck, he was pretty focused on being real close to me, not to unusual, but I could feel through our bounds that he was pretty intent on keeping me close to him for now and even seemed affectionate, rubbing his cheek against mine, but there was something up, this wasn't simple affection, David isn't affectionate.

David pulls away and then digs his claws into my neck, causing me to snarl and jerk away to turn around and look at him, that wasn't affectionate, that was for damned sure.

" You smell like them." David growls out then grabs my face and sniffs it.

" You're exaggerating." I slap his hands off me, I was a little more than annoyed about that aggressive gesture of his. " It's not like we've never been around mortals before, we're around them every night."

" Their scent is on you, and not their blood, I told you no games when you and Paul came back the other night smelling of them, they're a threat to us and that means YOU as well." David growls out then reaches over to lick my face.

" He's my brother, he wont do anything, not now." I growled back and turned my head away. " Not like you have to worry about him."

" But I don't want to smell him, sides, it's not just him I don't like, it's the other, I don't like their smell Michael, I don't want to smell them on you." David then bites the back of my neck, more a gesture to enforce his dominance over me, without us going into a full on fight.

" Other?" I didn't know what he meant.

" The scent, I don't like it and it's not Sams', it's something else." David stands up and moves away from me over to the others, I of coarse follow, only pausing to do a double take at Marko and Paul.

" What are you doing to Pauls' hair?" I ask Marko, a little unsure of what to make of the situation.

" Cutting it, what else?" Marko snickers.

" Uh, hu, why?" I look at Paul who shrugged, but it looked like Marko was taking down the sides and leaving a bit of mane at the top of his head.

" Trying something new." Paul lights up a joint and starts puffing it. He was sitting up on the floor, legs sprawled for Marko to go at it.

Marko's behind Paul, wearing a leather coat over a wife beater these nights, but he still had a habit of sewing in many patches and pictures on, almost made it a little pointless for him to change jackets. He stopped wearing the chaps a while back though and stuck with biker boots and jeans. He took his hair short, shorter than I had mine, but longer than what Pauls' is turning out to be.

David plopped next to Marko and watched the grooming of Pauls' head. David still had same damned coat, even with that damned medal hanging through a button hole, his hair though was all one length, all off it down to his shoulders and pushed back behind his ears to keep it out of his face and he had a light beard that circled his mouth. Black, all could say about Davids clothing, though he wore black jeans instead of the leather pants and currently a black turtleneck, but for most part, David wasn't changing his clothing style aside wearing what ever shirt/pants is currently on the market, he even still wore those damned cowboy boots with spurs attached to them.

Dwayne sat on the couch, watching Marko cut Pauls' hair, still shirtless as ever under the jacket, his current jacket has a leopards head painted on the back, his hair was cut up to his shoulders and he wore the same necklace he always did, maybe with a few additions to it, still black jeans and boots as before.

I'm starting to feel like we really have a tough time completely changing looks with the times, but guess that some clothing styles are still popular and so not as noticeably out of place... Except we still look like the same group, different hair cuts, barely different clothing style, but very obviously the same Lost Boys that been on the boardwalk back before I was ever part of the pack.

* * *

 _This is short chappie, it's been sitting in my comp and just can't think of what to add to it, so figure, might as well cough this one up and start the next ._


	7. Spit it Out

**Spit it Out**

 **Mike PoV**

 _I know, long time no post, but got it out XD._

* * *

 _12 A.M._

That's what the bedside clock says.

I slip through the window, Sam, mom, everyone had came and did their visit, it was just a waiting game and damned if the old bastard wasn't hanging on to life like a.. Well who knows, he's just stubborn, probably taking his time to die just to spite death itself.

" I know you're in here." A wheeze and a cough. His voice wasn't as strong, confident as I remembered, but I got the sense, like in his house, in his room there are rules and you damned well better follow them... Coarse he tells you AFTER you break them.

" Will you tell me now?" I asked, one thing I never forgot, never will forget and even if my hearts dead, it still stung, the betrayal, it wont ever go away and I just had to know and damn it if the old mans on his death bed, he owed me this.

I hear a sigh. " I thought you given up." grandpa wasn't going to make it easy... I didn't expect him too.

" You're dying." I state this, a bit coldly, I know I should feel something for him, maybe I do, I don't know, but anger was certainly something I felt.

" You're mad at me, you wont forgive." grandpa coughs and his heart monitor beeps a little faster and goes back down. " I don't expect it, you can't forgive, can't..." He trails off. " No, not from you, not your kind."

I gritted my teeth at the word my kind, wanted to shout, MY KIND? I wouldn't even be MY KIND if not for him, but I don't, not cause it'd send what night staff in a frenzy that hears me, but something I herd, regret, sadness, it was enough to calm my anger... But not stop it, he did something unforgivable, can he imagine? Betrayal isn't alien to me, but it's not something you do to close blood, to family, even vampires have loyalty with those they hold close.

Okay I can't say me and grandpa have been close, but still, he did this to me and for what? What could eh have gained, what could have been so worth giving me over to David?

" I can't tell you." Grandpa wheezed out, bringing me out of my thoughts, to give him my full attention. " Even now, I can't..."

" Uhhrrgg, Really?!" what the hell did that mean? What the hell? " Why can't you tell me now? Can you at least say that?!"

" No, even now, I can't say, till my last breath." he coughs and chuckled at the same time, I think he's lost it upstairs, not that he ever had it.

I sit in a chair by his bed side ad stare at him, through him, I don't know what to say, I can't drudge up any feeling and he'd know I'm faking if I tried to even attempt a semblance of compassion.

* * *

 **Grandpa PoV**

I didn't like it here, I'd rather die in my own home, but Lucy, bless her heart had me brought here, to ease my suffering. Poppy cock, all these quacks want to shove me full of their poison that addles the brain, but I couldn't argue with her and hopefully I wont have to wait in this cold prison much longer.

There's soething in here now, a bad feeling, the kind of cold sense you get in the pit of your stomach when you know something aint quite right, when you know something out there could be watching, waiting. " I know you're in here." I trusted my gut, got me out of a pickle many a time.

" Will you tell me now?" Cold demanding voice, but Michaels' none the less.

A voice in the darkness I knew, did not think I'd hear again. I squeeze my eyes shut, I didn't want him here, cause then I'd have to face my own shame. " I thought you given up."

" You're dying." colder, darker, a demand and question all in one maybe, but forceful. I didn't expect any sense of caring or sympathy, I do not deserve it anyway for what I did to him and I know because of what he is, I can never ask forgiveness, not now, maybe never, the thing he is has no room for such, not for what I did and if he knew what had happened, the secret I bare, he would hate me utterly.

" You're mad at me, you wont forgive." I cough, speaking was hard and the more I spoke, the more I'll cough, but I can be thankful I'm at least still blessed with the ability to speak. " I don't expect it, you can't forgive, can't..." I couldn't ask it, I know it would never come from him. I took a moment to catch my breath, it was getting harder to speak. " No, not from you, not your kind." To know I did this pained me, to know I can not at least give him closure and can never atone pains me more.

The rooms silent, I can't tell if he's come closer or left, but I know in the pit of my gut he's still here, I can almost feel the rage coming off him. Controlled, he is very controlled, maybe he's always been that way, he was never prone to act out when angry, though it must take a lot out of him to not act now, considering the beast clawing at his insides screaming for blood.

" I can't tell you." I knew what he's capable of, I know the risks of denying one of them what they want, more so if they can not take it, but my shame will not pass my lips and I'm grateful that this room holds some semblance of need of invitation, Michael would have a hard time trying to search my memories, to pry something from my mind.

I turn my head to see that Michael had taken a seat next to me, silent bastards when they want to be. I can only pray Lucy can forgive me for what I done.


	8. Play Nice

**Play Nice**

 **Sam PoV**

Okay, so maybe, just maybe dragging Mike to see his son and daughter might not be the best of ideas...

Well inside the car with Nicole, Chris and Edgar...

" Fuck this!" Mike turned fast on his heel and was heading back to his bike.

" Oh no you don't!" I run up to grab his arm. " Hey! You wanted to see them, you can't back out now!"

" Want to bet?" Mike actually sneers at me. He's certainly changed in more ways than one.

" I'll tell mom." There, I said it, I played the mom card and maybe it'll work, cause I can see the confusion warring on his face. Some things just never change and mom blackmail has always been the one thing I had over him, even if I never could beat him in a physical match, I always could drop the mom bomb.

Mike growls. " It wouldn't matter." He doesn't sound confident, YES, I still have something I can use over him. " I'm not riding with your freaky kill crazy friends." Mike glares behind me. " They stink." Mike paused, staring at me now, I was a little uncomfortable having his cold eyes on me like that; then he cracks a grin, looking more like the Mike I used to know. " Almost as bad as you."

" I do not, you're the one with the death breath." I look back behind me, Edgar's staring daggers towards Mike, along with Chris. Nicole was in the car, watching us. Nicole had seemed very indifferent towards Mike, even treats him as if he's just another relative when he comes over.

" I can get there on my bike, I don't have to ride with them." Mike draws my attention back to him.

" Yea and have a chance to get cold feet and bail? You'll have to ride." I give him an apologetic look. Edgar had been insistent that he joined us the moment he knew I'd take Mike to see his kids. Edgar didn't trust Mike to not do something vampire like or some shit. Chris wanted to come along to help Edgar... Nicole thought it'd be nice to get out and have a chat and wasn't going to stay alone in a house when there could be strange vampires out, that aren't as nice as Mike.

 **Silence of the Car**

There was bickering or more like veiled threats thrown back and forth for the first 10 minutes. Mike agreed to ride, unfortunately Edgar and Chris decided to sit next to Mike, Edgar on his left, Chris on his right. I didn't hear much after the car started, just grunting and huffing, now this wouldn't bother me if they just sat back there sulking and putting up with each other, but Mike started talking, actually talking pretty casually with me and Nicole like a normal person, asking normal things, like how I been, what I been up to, anything going on... The normalness was eerie, knowing that I'm talking to my very undead brother and that neither Chris nor Edgar have said a word. I almost feared turning around, thinking Mikes pleasant mood was because the back seat was painted in their blood.

I couldn't look back, forcing my eyes on the road, forcing myself to not look in the rear view mirror for fear of what might have happened back there, though I'd hear a muffled grunt from time to time and what sounded like a whine. " Almost there." I say a little nervously, I grew more and more nervous the closer we got to the hotel, cause I would have to face what was in the back seat.

" Cool." Mike says, nothing more, no indication of why things were going so well in the back seat.

I pull up into the hotels' parking garage, looking for a spot to stuff the old car, a little bit away from the door. Okay now I have to look, must steel self against what happened in the back seat. I take a breath and look behind me and gape at what I saw.

" Mike!? Let them go!" I was a little shocked, but is it bad I almost want to laugh. All this time I feared Mike had made lunch of the two.

" You're the one that wanted me to ride in the car with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb here." Mike had Edgar and Chris in a choke hold, some how he even had managed to get their mouths stuffed with dirty socks.

" Let them go and do I want to even know how you managed to get socks into their mouths without a fight?"

" Oh that was easy, I just tightened my arms over their throats till they passed out and then shoved their socks in their mouths, then headlock time." Mike says this with little care, might as well have asked him about the weather.

" Mike! " I yelp, shocked. " you could have killed them doing that!"

" Is that actually such a bad thing? Planter warts are less annoying then they are." Mike says questioningly as if he honestly didn't understand how killing his cousin and my friend was bad. With a huff Mike lets Edgar and Chris go who quickly scramble to get out of the car and put distance between my deranged bloodsucking meat head brother and themselves.

" Yes Mike! Yes it's very bad!" I say getting out of the car wanting to kick myself, cause I had to talk Mike into making this visit.

Edgar stood glaring along with Chris, their prides were to hurt for words.

" I'm going inside, come up when you guys grow up." Nicole then turns and walks fast for the hotels entrance, I think she was more embarrassed than worried, but she had a point.


	9. Flash Back Tease

_I'm evil, yes there's more to this than it seems, muhuhahahha  
_

 **Flash Back Tease**

 _Santa Carla about 70 years earlier_

" You know what I said, do it, I want it over with tonight." Max said quietly as to not draw attention to himself if anyone was to pass by. He stood just across the street from a darken alley, under the lighting of a gas street lamp. He looked out of place on this side of town on a dark street in his navy suit standing under a dim light, matching fedora tipped downward to cast his face in shadow, maybe he even looked a fool, but it'd be to the regret of the thief that chose to pick his pocket.

" That's a lot to ask, I don't even know where to find him." The man in the darkness of the alley quietly spoke, but Max could hear as well as see the dirty blond young man there whom looked fresh off the docks if plain shirt, cheap pants and worn shoes. All black except the shirt, it was like since David turn he'd taken to wearing nearly all black, like in mourning of something, maybe the boy was, David was tight lipped about himself, but he had gleamed some thing from his favored boys' mind here and there.

" I have faith in you David, if anyone can, it's you, I know you wont disappoint me." David rarely let him down, he couldn't accept now to be one of those times.

" I can whack him, but you need to be real about this, I'm not going to be able to locate him even with the other boys out looking and take him out all by tonight, that's to much, even for us, there's no grantee we can even find him tonight, it's not like he's on the street corner barking extra, extra I'm a vampire hunter and live on main st and 1st!" David scowls, he didn't want to provoke Max, but the elder was asking way to much on such a small time frame.

" You are making this harder than it need be. Fine, David three nights, you get three nights, do not disappoint me." Max turns and walks off his mood not improved, he wanted results tonight...

 **Time's a Flying**

David snarls, night three and still yet to even locate the hunter, but had gotten a name. Eventually hunters slip up and don't nail every vampire in a pack, the freshly turned ones still retain some of their former humanity and yet for the vampire nature to have taken full hold that they would abandon their pack to run or hide.

Last Goth was such a case, one of Max's children had turned someone, by accident, of coarse, as Max being the head vampire forbade others to turn anyone. The fool hardly knew what he was and had yet to make his first kill and escaped the hunter's attack in the day light hours. David had found him a mess, hunched over his first kill not even understanding what had happened to him and the change he had gone through.

The young one had gave a description, knew the man to be one who peddled on the boardwalk... It didn't take long to get the name of the man who worked that shop: Frogerhrity or something like that. But his time was up, max will not be pleased that he'd not only not have killed the hunter, but hasn't even gotten his location.

" David, I trust you have good news?" Max's tone sounded expectant, but there was an underlying threat to it. Max would know, he could read it off of David, he could sense the anger, the dread of failure.

" I need more time, I" David winces as max growls.

" I gave you three nights David, you disappoint me." Max says sternly.

" look, I know who it is, tracking someone isn't that easy when you don't even know who they are,e but we do now, give me two more nights? I can remove him in two night Max, I can assure you of that." David was sweating, vampires didn't sweat unless under stress and there was nothing more stressful than the prospect of Max's punishments.

" Very well." Max says calmed and relaxed, but the threat was still hidden there. " Two more nights, I will give you, only for you my boy will I allow this, but fail again." Max leaves rest unsaid, David knew the price if he didn't deliver results by the end of the second night.

 **Inner Thoughts**

David walked the last hour before he'd need to retreat before the sun would begin to creep into the sky, casting it's painful and deadly gaze onto him. he'd seen what it did to the other boys, how it burned, he didn't need the newly ingrained instincts to tell him it would spell his end if he was caught in it.

His gaze is cast up to the moon, it almost seems forever and a day, but really, wasn't that long ago, maybe less than 20 years they been cursed. Now he walks the streets, chained to a man who had been around mortals to long, but then, that whole fucking family was insane, thankfully you can't inherit insanity by being turned, well not their brand of it, but Max wanted to impose it on them.

Delusional. He shakes his head and laughs, lighting a cig, a single vice from his mortal years that brought him some amount of comfort in the now endless nights. Max's' need to be part of humanity would end him, maybe end them all, he wouldn't put it past the old bastard to end up dragging them all down to hell with him.

He taps off his cig, tomorrow he and the boys will have to search double time to find that hunters home, plan an attack, then next night: Kill.

He was already trying to work out rough plan , hunters weren't fools, the home would be trapped. A grin crosses his face, an idea, one provided by the hunter himself even, now to just find where he holed up at, but first, rest.


	10. Josh I Am Your Father

**Luke** **Josh I am Your Father**

 **Josh PoV**

 _Long time, no post, I'm still alive-ish and this is still being worked on, just way too lazy, working a bit much and well, general writers block kinda stuff._

* * *

I just finished shaving and come out of the bath room to watch some cable when I herd what sounded like an argument right outside. I'm ignore it, someone else can call the security, I just want to watch some shows.

" Oh my god, he bit me!"

" So!"

" You bit me, oh god, I'm not ready for a liquid diet, I can feel it now!"

This had my attention, someone was screaming about being bitten, I grab my phone and head for the door, maybe not the best idea, maybe I should call security, but something about the voices just out side was familiar. I open the door and too my surprise, uncle Sam's standing right outside along with his friend who was holding his hand like he'd got viciously mauled by a pit bull, with my two cousins I met earlier at the hospital when we went to see great grandpa and then another person, who looked just like me, a younger me. Okay, I don't think I have any illegitimate kids and this guy be a little old for to be mine, but there was something about him, I could just feel it, almost sense him, like I can my sister.

" Oh shut up, I didn't even break skin you mellow dramatic spaz!" My younger twin near yells at my brothers friend.

" Mike you don't bite people, even if he did kinda shove his hand in your face, that's." Sam stopped to think of what else to say. " It's just rude."

" Trying to shove me back to give me a stupid speech AGAIN, is rude." Mike, the look a like now had a name... Oh god it couldn't be.

" You're defending him?!" Sams friend squeaks out.

Nicole clears her throat and points at me. " Um guys, can you argue latter, we've got company."

Mike turns and looks at me, this near shocked expression comes over his face. " Oh man, you're going bald."

" Mike!" Sam looks a bit shocked at what my younger looking than me father had said.

* * *

 **Mirror, Mirror**

 **Mike PoV**

" This blows." I stare hard at the mirror trying to will my reflection to appear. Apparently invites into hotel rooms don't count, I don't know why, isn't it a residence?

" Comes all the way here to see his kids, just to spend it in front of a mirror." Sam mumbles shaking his head, given I have zero reflection, easy to see him standing behind me.

" Why?" I herd Josh's plea.

Josh, Kaylee, why I have come to this hotel in the first place. I sighed and turned around. I knew I'd have explaining, something I couldn't do, fully, cause I don't know why myself. I'm not sure what he's exactly asking here.

" Why?" I say as I walk towards a couch and flop down.

Sam starts knocking on the joining door. " I'm getting Kaylee for this." Sam had said mom be unlikely to be here, she tended to spend most of her time at the hospital with grandpa, since he could go any day now.

Kaylee opens the door. " Josh I told you I." She shut up when she saw Sam and then glanced over the room, her eyes then landed on me." Oh my god." she whispered, but I could hear her perfectly.

* * *

 **Leave the Stakes Out**

 **Sam PoV**

Chris and Edgar sat, just staring at Mike, this wasn't going to go over well, Mike kept glancing at them and would narrow his eyes. I sat between them, last thing I wanted was Mike biting and this time with fangs.

" So why, why did you just disappear?" Josh had many questions about their fathers disappearance, for some reason him and Kaylee refused to believe he died, at least completely, they'd just knew he was still around, they just didn't know how to explain it and it was harder on them cause no one believed them, just thought it was kids in denial.

" I couldn't do anything, I couldn't give you a normal life, not like this." Mike sighed. " It was better for you two, it wasn't like I could leave, you were back with Star in a week, I was stuck in a cave and David wasn't going to let me out just to say good bye."

" You didn't write, say what happened, you just vanished, everyone thought you were dead." Kaylee was hurt, understandable, Mike disappeared off the planet for over a decade.

" I AM dead." Mike says flatly, but then visibly relaxes. I got the distinct feeling he's forcing himself to play civil, for appearance sake.

I watched my brother, something about him, then it dawned on me. He was acting human, very human and after the two encounters I had, I knew very well what Mike would be like in the absent of humans around him. I knew what to look for and sure enough I'd see it, he was tense, I could tell that in the set of his shoulders even when looking relaxed, also his eyes had feral look to them. He must be uncomfortable putting up a human front for his kids.

" I couldn't interfere, I would have eventually if it wouldn't have caused issues, you two were just kids, I didn't want you to be near them, Hell, I don't want to be near them sometimes even now. It wouldn't have been good, you two ended up really messed up, your mom would have ended more messed up..." Mike then grumbles. " We were both kinda messed up, after that summer."

" Cause that albino wannabe, David right? Wou..." I jump as Mike suddenly puts his hand over my mouth and shakes his head. " What?" I ask soon mikes hand is gone.

" Sam, I don't know how you came out happy and thought it was fun, maybe you was always a little mental, but going through shit like that, you don't need a vampire to give you nightmares, you're already going to have them, what David did was different." Mike didn't look like he wanted to say what he meant by 'different'. " We couldn't talk to anyone about what happened, if we did, it couldn't be the whole truth, we'd be thought of as crazy, unless you been through it, you really wouldn't understand."

I swallowed, I never really thought of how Mike and star handled things, though everything was all normal again. I then glanced at Nicole and Cris, Cris came out fine... ish, he just developed this determined hate of vampires, like Edgar... Nicole, thinking about it, she reminds me of Star or even Mike, closed off, maybe sometimes depressed... I wondered what changed about me... Wait.. " What do you mean always a little mental?"

" Uncle Sam, sorry, but, you are a little mental." Josh says, I could only stare at him. " You gave me a vampire hunting kit when I was 10 and said practice makes perfect. What was I supposed to practice on?" Josh sighed and looked over at Mike. " Well glad you're back dad... Just, don't disappear again?"

" Scouts honor." Mike holds up a few fingers in a scout sign.

" Didn't you drop out of the scouts?" I distinctly remembered Mike didn't want to go back after finding out about poison oak hands on when camping.

" Still counts!" Mike smirks and starts talking with his kids, I take this moment to shoo Edgar out as fast as possible, least with one gone, less likely to be a prob, Edgar decides to go after much needed convincing and Cris goes along, though he failed at getting Nicole to follow. Now the big problem... Telling mom, I didn't know how to break this to her, it was going to be a lot in such a short time, with gramps dying, I don't know if it'd be a good idea at all.


End file.
